For example, components that are used in conjunction with the application of paints typically have relatively complicated duct systems that in this way define material-free regions of this component. An example of a component of this kind is a colour-changing unit which operates as a distributor unit and through which different paints are conveyed to an application means.
Generally of interest here are components through which fluid medium can flow and whereof the flow pathways are to be reproduced. Possible fluid media besides paints are for example adhesives, cleaning fluids, hydraulic fluids or similar and gaseous fluids such as, in particular, air, in the context for example of pneumatic control systems and the like.
In the design of a colour-changing unit as indicated above, undercuts, for example, may occur in the duct system, or narrow pockets and slots and narrow bends and the like may be formed therein, through which flow may be hampered by paint guided through the colour-changing unit. Thus, paint may accumulate in undercuts, for example, and these accumulations may in some cases contaminate another paint that flows past.
In the case of duct systems of relatively complicated design, the probability that critical locations of this kind will be present is correspondingly greater. Among other things, it is useful to identify locations of this kind already at an early stage during the design of a colour-changing unit or, in general, an article with material-free regions and where appropriate to eliminate these locations.
Nowadays, admittedly, components of this kind of complexity are frequently designed using established CAD systems which also enable three-dimensional display on a monitor or as a printed article and which typically allow the user to move in virtual space through the inner workings of the article and hence through an existing duct system.
However, in practice it is found that critical locations as indicated above are not particularly evident from this and so are frequently not recognised and eliminated.
For this reason, it is an object of the invention, to specify a method of the type mentioned at the outset in order to recognize critical locations of this kind in material-free regions of artciles.